


a friend to the spirit

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Episode Speculation: s09e15 Blues, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Eddie Janko's an only child. She's never really had a family before. Despite this, even she knows it's never a good idea to let someone you care about sit alone, in the dark, with their head in their hands. Speculation for s09e15, "Blues."





	a friend to the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't usually write things based on speculation, but I thought of this while on a walk today, and the idea simply wouldn't leave my mind, so I decided to put it into words instead of fighting with it as I tried to write something else. I hope we get some good family scenes from this episode, of course, but I feel like the scenes between Danny and the Reagans have more of a chance of making it onscreen than the ones between Danny and Eddie. I feel like Danny sees Eddie as a little sister in some ways, and I think Eddie probably sees him very similarly (not as a little sister, of course - you get what I mean) , so I wanted to try my hand at writing a family-themed scene based around those two's friendship. I wrote it in a little under an hour, so any errors are entirely my fault. I hope you enjoy!

Eddie drew in a deep breath as she walked into the Reagan living room that Sunday evening and saw her future brother-in-law hunched over on the sofa, his elbows atop his knees and his head resting in his hands. He glanced up when he heard the sound of her high heels clicking against the ground, but offered nothing more than a cursory smile before returning to the very important matter of brooding over his innermost thoughts.

Eddie understood why he was upset. She did. She’d been there herself, back when she’d only been a year on the job, and it’d proven impossible not to second-guess every decision she’d made the day she took another person’s life for the first time. It was worse for Danny than it’d been for her, however. Everyone could see it. So, while she was an only child who knew absolutely nothing about being a sibling in any way, shape, or form, she figured she might as well take a shot at it.

“Here,” she murmured, offering him the beer bottle she hadn’t opened for herself. “If it’s the wrong brand, you can yell at your brother. He’s the one I asked,” she informed him, sinking into the chair across from him.

“Ah,” Danny sighed, shaking his head with that sort of humorless amusement Eddie had seen each of the Reagans master at one point or another. “So, what, Erin and Jamie couldn’t get through to me themselves, so they sent you in to do their dirty work, is that it?”

“You’re very confrontational today,” she replied lightly. “Especially since it’s a Sunday. And no one sent me in here to try to get through to you. I volunteered. I’m a cop too, you know. And, more than once, I’ve been the cop on the wrong end of the gun when it went off.” She tilted her head slightly. “Well, maybe not the _wrong_ side, but you get what I mean.”  

“I do,” Danny agreed, shaking his head and laughing quietly. The sound itself was wholly unamused. “His mother came down to the precinct the day after it happened. Told me I’d taken her son away, that what happened to him was my fault.”

“Well, not to trash a grieving mother, but what kind of decent parent is going to believe otherwise when their kid’s gone, Danny? She doesn’t care about why it happened. All she cares about is that it did. And, no matter how unfair it is, that makes you Enemy Number One in her book.” Eddie exhaled when it became obvious her words weren’t making an impact in the way she’d wanted them to. Perhaps it really was a good thing she’d been born and raised an only child, because it seemed she sucked at the whole pseudo-sibling thing. “Your brother quoted you to me the day I fatally shot someone for the first time, you know.”

“Oh, yeah?” Danny asked, glancing up from his hands. “What’d I say, according to him?”

“That you should take things one step at a time after things like this.” Eddie shrugged. “The kid came at you with a knife, Danny. And I know that Erin and Jamie have both said that to you, your dad and Henry too, but it doesn’t seem like you’re listening, so I figured maybe you need to hear it from someone who doesn’t share your blood. If it’d been me at that gas station that night, if I’d been the one that kid had come at with a knife, I would’ve made the same call, because that’s the call every cop in this house and in this city was trained to make. You can make a good call and still have bad things happen as you do.”

“That’s, uh, that’s an interesting take on it, for sure,” Danny muttered, clearing his throat. “You take motivational speech lessons from my brother or what?”

“Well, I do practically live with the man,” Eddie reminded him, glad to see he didn’t look quite as miserable as he had moments prior. “Though most of the motivational speeches he gives me these days have less to do with the job and more to do with getting out of bed in any timely manner on my days off.”

“The kid does not sleep much,” Danny agreed with a wry chuckle, this one slightly less broken than the last. “Mom used to say that he was her alarm clock until he was five years old, then he became his own. She never ended up having to drag that kid out of bed on school days.”

“There’s a reason I call him a Boy Scout,” Eddie pointed out fondly. She met Danny’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. “You think you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny sighed. “Thanks for the talk. You’re getting better at this whole being part of a family thing than you give yourself credit for, Janko.”

“Well, I try my best.” Eddie glanced up when Jamie walked into the room, smiling as he bent down to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting. “Hey. Ten-minute warning for dinner?”

“Should be, yeah,” Jamie smirked, scratching behind his ear as he glanced over his shoulder toward the kitchen. “But, uh, Pops put Nicky in charge of the chicken, so we’re having a bit of a crisis at the moment. Dad’s given up at this point; I think we’re going to order in pizza. You want to come with me, pick it up?”

“You going to Luzzo’s?” Danny asked interestedly from the other side of the room. “Because if you are, remember to get the…”

“Yeah, Danny, I know. Extra mushrooms,” Jamie sighed good-naturedly. “I’m also picking up that dessert pizza you like. You want me to grab anything else?”

“No, that should be good,” Danny assured them, narrowing his eyes slightly. “That pizza only comes into this house on special occasions. You sure this whole thing wasn’t planned?”

“Danny, Dad and Pops love you, but I don’t think they’d get Nicky to purposely light the oven on fire so that we could order in pizza,” Jamie informed his brother drily.

“Wait a second. She lit the oven on fire?” Eddie asked incredulously.

“Oh, yeah. She was texting that boy Erin helped out last week,” Jamie replied. “Apparently, the food got away from her, and, well, here we are now.”

“That boy’s going to be the bane of our existence,” Danny grumbled under his breath. Jamie nodded in agreement.

“Well, you’re her uncles,” Eddie pointed out rationally. “Doesn’t that mean that _any_ boy would be the bane of your existence?”

Jamie and Danny glanced at each other, then simultaneously replied, “Not the point.”

“Oh, you’re in-sync and everything. That’s not terrifying at all.” Eddie stood from the sofa and headed for the kitchen to grab her purse. Before she could get very far, however, the sound of Danny saying her name caused her to turn on her heel.

He offered her a friendly smile, the one she’d seen him share with his siblings when they were in cahoots or even just getting along – which, admittedly, wasn’t as frequent as one would’ve assumed, especially in their line of work. “I meant what I said, you know. You’re not as bad at this whole family thing as you make yourself out to be.”

She returned the smile gratefully, then murmured, “Thanks, Danny,” as Jamie looked on with a proud smile of his own.

Perhaps this family thing wasn’t going to be as hard as she’d originally thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life.” - Isadora James


End file.
